Speak with The Devil
by hamano misaki
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang 'iblis' pencabut nyawa, tengah menjalankan tugasnya untuk mencabut nyawa seorang manusia. Lee sungmin lelaki yang harus dicabut nyawanya oleh Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan hal asing yang belum pernah dirasakan oleh seorang 'iblis' pencabut nyawa ketika melihat Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya. Mampukah Kyuhyun merenggut jiwa Sungmin ? / Kyumin / BoysLove.


**Speak with The Devil**

**cast :**

**- Cho Kyuhyun**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Kim Yong Won a.k.a Kangin**

**Disclaimer : Semua makhluk hidup didunia ini milik Tuhan, dengan penuh harap Donghae menjadi milik saya.**

**Warning : Jauh dari kata sempuna, Boys love.**

**if u don't LIKE don't READ**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Bulan begitu terang, malam ini bulan terlihat melingkar sempurna dilangit.

Bulan purnama..

Malam tanpa bintang yang begitu sunyi, sesekali terdengar lengkingan serigala mengalun membelah heningnya malam. Para serigala tengah berkeliaran untuk mencari mangsa. Sepasang sayap hitam pekat tengah mengepak diantara terangnya sinar bulan, mata sang iblis memincing mencari mangsa.

Sang iblis, Kyuhyun mulai lelah mengepakkan sayapnya mengelilingi kota seoul malam ini. Sudah sedari sore Kyuhyun terus mencari sesosok manusia yang harus dicabut nyawanya, namun sampai saat ini belum ditemukan olehnya sosok itu. Harusnya dia sedang mengikuti manusia itu, lalu mencari tahu bagaimana 'korbannya' menjalani hidup, lalu bagaimana dia kan mati.

Dan benar sekali, dia adalah sang malaikat pencabut nyawa, tapi Kyuhyun tidak suka menyebut dirinya begitu. Dia leibih suka disebut iblis. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja menurutnya itu lebih terdengar keren. 'Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa' itu terdengar kuno ditelinganya. Pencabut nyawa memang terdengar keren, tapi 'Malaikat' ? dia tidak mau disamakan dengan si sayap putih yang sok suci.

Dalam sejarah, tak pernah ada seorang 'Iblis' pencabut nyawa sepertinya yang gagal bahkan terlambat menemukan korbannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu. Dia bodoh atau apa ? ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mencaut nyawa seseorang.

"Dimana orang itu?" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, kalau dia sampai gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya maka dia lah yang akan musnah. Musnah dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun membuka buku catatan kematian miliknya. "Lee Sungmin.". Kyuhyun menegadah sebentar seperti mencoba mengingat nama itu. Kapan dia belajar bahwa dia harusnya mendengarkan intruksi sebelum mencabut nyawa, bukannya sok pintar. Dan lihatlah hasilnya sekarang. Binggo !

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, dia memang tidak pernah mendengarkan instruksi dan selau berhasil. Bukankah dia seorang jenius, ini hanya sebuah kesialan kecil. Dan kalau dipikir lagi mana ada 'Iblis' pencabut nyawa yang sial.

Kyuhyun membuka catatannya lagi, Kyuhyun meringis jijik menatap tulisan yang tertera disana. "Seorang pemuda berumur 27 tahun dan pengangguran" sekali lagi Kyuhyun berdecak. "Pantas saja dia ingin mati." Kyuhyun melihat catatannya lagi. "Mati dalam sebuah kecelakaan, tabrak lari." Kyuhyun meringis ngeri "Hidup yang menyedihkan, diiringi dengan mati yang menyedihkan pula."

Kyuhyun mengepakkan sayapnya sedikit lebih kencang ketika dilihatnya aura hitam yang menyelimuti sebuah gubuk diarah jalan setapak yang sempit dan menanjak. Senyum iblis tersungging dibibirnya kala kedua bening onyx-nya menangkap sesosok lelaki berumur 27 tahun yang diselimuti oleh aura hitam kematian

"Lee Sungmin, aku menemukanmu !"

Kyuhyun terbang kebawah, mengepakkan sayapnya dengan tenang mendekati sesosok manusia yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan nyawanya itu.

Kyuhyun terpaku untuk beberapa saat menatap wajah 'korbannya' itu, apa dia salah orang ? bukankah dia harus membunuh seorang lelaki ? lalu kenapa seseorang yang ada didepannya kini terlihat begitu manis ?. Yang benar saja dia tidak mungkin salah orang, malam ini hanya Sungmin 'korabannya' lagi pula 'Iblis' pencabut nyawa hanyalah dirinya seorang. Dan orang yang didepannya ini diselimuti oleh aura kematian, jadi mana mungkin dia salah orang.

Getaran dalam pandangan pertama. Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya bergetar menimbulkan perasaan yang begitu asing baginya.

Apakah dia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ?

Apa kau percaya ? Apa yang diketahui Kyuhyun tentang cinta ?

Tidak ada !

"Sungmin-ah" sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun yakin kalau orang dihadapannya kini adalah Lee Sungmin, seseorang didalam gubuk memanggil lelaki manis itu dengan lirih.

Kyuhyun tercengang dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya kini, dicatatannya sama sekali tidak tertulis bahwa Sungmin memiliki kaki yang cacat. ,oh bukankah tugasnya disini hanya mencabut nyawa bukan.

Sungmin berjalan tertatih-tatih masuk kedalam rumah, dengan tongkat kayu tua yang terlihat rapuh menopang kakinya. Kyuhyun sedikit meringis melihat keadaan Sungmin, dan selanjutnya dia mengepakkan sayapnya pelan mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan seorang yang lain dalam gubuk itu, seorang lelaki yang terbaring lemah. "Sungmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana ?" lelaki itu bersuara lirih seakan menahan sakit. Dan kenyataannya lelaki itu memang sakit.

"Tidak ada hyung, apa kau sudah minum obatmu ?"

Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng lemah, menatap Sungmin sendu.

"Hyung?" Sungmin berucap lirih menatap kearah kakak-nya itu. Kedua matanya terasa panas. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menangis dan memeluk kakaknya itu, tapi semua itu tidak akan memperbaikki keadaan, kakak-nya tidak akan tiba-tiba sembuh hanya karna dia memeluknya sambil berurai air pula dia bukan lelaki selemah itu.

Lelaki itu dapat memahami rasa bersalah yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata Sungmin "Tidak apa Sungmin-ah. Aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya sedari memberikan senyuman lemah.

"Tunggu lah hyung, aku akan mencari sesuatu dikamar yang mungkin bisa dijual. Lalu setelah itu aku akan membelikan obatmu!" Sungmin bergegas meninggalkan sang kakak dan memasuki kamarnya. Kekecewaan nampak jelas diantara pancaran mata foxy-nya.

Apa yang ada disini ? dikamar itu hanya terdapat kasur buluk dan sebuah lemari tua yang bahkan mungkin hanya ada satu atau dua lembar pakaian didalamnya. Kyuhyun melihat arloji miliknya dan kemudian menatap kearah Sungmin yang hanya tertunduk lemah dilantai. Tinggal satu jam lagi, maka Kyuhyun akan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Kyuhyun heran mengapa bukan seorang yang jelas-jelas sakitlah yang dicabut nyawanya. Tapi itulah permainan takdir didalam kehidupan. Bahwa kematian tidak memandang apapun. Dan semakin heran mengapa dia sampai memikirkan hal yang semacam itu. Biasanya dia tidak pernah peduli apapun tentang 'korbannya', asalkan dia menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan benar maka itu sudah cukup. Bukankah itu sikap seorang pencabut nyawa.

Kyuhyun menatap kearah Sungmin yang tidak bergerak terus menunduk sedari tadi, Kyuhyun mengepakkan sayapnya pelan mendekati Sungmin. Bukankah belum saatnya, masih ada satu jam lagi. Dan lagipula Kyuhyun belum merenggut jiwa didalam tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya kembali menjadi anak kecil yang baru pertama kalinya melakukan tugas, dia merasa bodoh dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Harusnya dia bersikap biasa, namun kini dia merasa heran dengan sikap Sungmin yang seolah putus asa. Seolah Sungmin dapat merasakannya, merasakan bahwa waktunya semakin sempit

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sungmin yang tak kunjuk bergerak, sesaat setelah dirinya benar-benar dekat barulah Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin tengah menangis dalam diam. Bulir air mata mengalir dipipi-nya yang gembul menggemaskan tanpa ada isakan. Tentu Sungmin tak mau jika isakannya terdengar oleh kakak-nya diluar sana.

"Kangin hyung, mianhe." Sungmin berbisik lirih dalam tangisannya. Lalu tanpa Kyuhyun duga Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya, tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Mata mereka bertemu, mata Sungmin seolah menatap dalam kerah mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak terbelalak, bagaimana mungkin. Apa Sungmin dapat melihatnya ?

Dan untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya kini, ternyata Sungmin memiliki wajah yang benar-benar manis. Dengan kedua mata yang memikat, hidung mancung, serta bibir yang semerah cherry dan jangan lupakan pipi gembung yang tampak menggemaskan. Sekilas Kyuhyun tampak berpikir dia ingin merasakan bagimana rasanya berada diatas Sungmin. Lalu dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tahu itu pemikiran yang sangat bodoh.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia yang tampak begitu memikat dimatanya, seorang yang mampu membuatnya memiliki pikiiran seaindainya-aku-bukan-iblis-melainkan-manusia, meskipun hanya untuk sesaat. Itu adalah pemikiran terbodoh yang peernah terbesit dikepalanya. Seorang iblis harusnya tidak memiliki perasaan semacam kasihan bahkan jatuh cinta. Itu benar-benar terdengar bodoh.

Sungmin belum memalingkan wajahnya dan terus menatap kearah kyuhyun, seolah dia benar-benar dapat melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau dapat melihatku ?" pertanyaan bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan mungkin tidak mendengar suara kentutmu.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin, dia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Apa yang salah dengannya malam ini. Kenapa 'korbannya' begitu berdeda kali ini, bahkan sesuatu didalam dirinya hampir bergetar karenanya. Atau mungkin memang telah bergetar.

"Apa aku akan mati?" Kyuhyun terhenyak sebentar, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin. Dilihatnya mata Sungmin yang digenangi air mata menatap kedua bola matanya. "Tuhan, apakah aku akan mati? aku merasakan kekosongan. Aku takut, bagaimana dengan Kangin hyung?" Sungmin menundukkan kembali kepalanya, menatap kearah lantai.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar bodoh, mana mungkin ada seorang manusia yang mampu melihatnya. Dia seorang Iblis, tugasnya adalah untuk mencabut nyawa, dan saat ini manusia yang berada dihadapannya kini yang harus dicabut nyawa-nya.

Tanpa henti Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang benar-benar terlihat rapuh, gejolak aneh memenuhi dadanya. Perasaan asing yang menyeruak didalam dirinya membuatnya ingin mendekap tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menenagkannya dan mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi apa yang tengah baik-baik saja ? semuanya bahkan terlihat kacau, kakak namja itu sakit dan sebentar lagi nyawa-nya juga akan segera dicabut.

Perasaan asing yang terus memenuhinya membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, tidak seharusnya dia merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Harusnya dia bersikap netral, dan segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Namun, wajah manis Sungmin membuatnya merasakan hal yang berbeda, dia kehilangan nafsu-nya untuk segra menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia hanya ingin berlama-lama disini, memperhatikan Sungmin tanpa ingin ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada diri Sungmin.

Apa dia jatuh cinta ? mana ada seorang 'Iblis' pencabut nyawa jatuh cinta ? hanya iblis yang bodoh yang jatuh cinta, apa lagi dengan seorang manusia. Kenyataannya, dialah iblis yang bodoh itu ! Dan satu hal lagi yang hampir terlupa olehnya bahwa dia seorang 'Lelaki', sama seperti dirinya yang juga seorang lelaki. Mana mungkin dia merasakan cinta. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh.

Sungmin merasakan hal yang tak terduga olehnya, tubuhnya kini terasa hangat. Segera dia menghentikan tangisannya, tubuhnya benar-benar hangat sekarang. Seakan seseorang tengah memeluknya menyalurkan kehangatan, memberikan ketenangan. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ? dia benar-benar sendiri diruangan ini. Paling tidak itulah yang ditangkap oleh retina matanya.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sekali lagi dia yakin dia benar-benar sendirian. Sebesit perasaan takut memenuhi ruang pikirnya. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ?

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan akal sehatnya lagi, dia benar-benar memeluk Sungmin. Merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh itu. Dan lagi terbesit olehnya pemikiran seandainya-aku-manusia. Sungmin mengeluarkan aroma alami yang menyenangkan dari tubuhnya. Membuat Kyuhyun hampir melupakan siapa dirinya dan untuk apa dia berada disini. Ini membuatnya gila. Sepertinya disepanjang sejarah leluhurnya dialah iblis gila untuk pertama kalinya.

Semenjak dia lahir dan dipercaya untuk menjadi 'iblis' pencabut nyawa, baru kali ini dia merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Dan baru kali ini pula dia mendengar ada iblis yang jatuh cinta pada 'korbannya', dan naasnya itu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah" terdengar suara Kangin memanggil dari luar, Kyuhyun tersadar dan melepaskan pelukkannya membiarkan Sungmin berjalan menghampiri kakaknya. Dikepakkan-nya sayapnya pelan menghampiri Kangin yang terbaring lemah. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah pucat Kangin lalu beralih kearah Sungmin

"Ada apa hyung ?"

"Min, apa yang kau lakukan dikamar ?"

"Ah, tidak ada Hyung. Apa kau lapar ?"

"Tidak Min, kau yang belum makan seharian. Kau telalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan aku"

"_Gwencana_, aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu hyung" Sungmin berjalan tertatih mencengkram tongkatnya kuat menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun meringis lagi, sepertinya malam ini dia terus-menerus meringis. Bagaimana tidak, didapur Sungmin tidak ada makanan sedikit pun. Sungmin tersenyum sebentar namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Lalu kemudian dia kembali memacu tongkatnya keluar mendekati Kangin.

"Hyung, aku akan keluar mencari makan sekaligus obatmu." Sungmin tersenyum hangat menatap kearah Kangin, senyuman yang malah membuat Kyuhyun ikut merasakan kehangatannya juga.

"Apa kau yakin Min, apa kau punya uang ?" Sungmin mengangguk, lalu dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya pergi meninggalkan Kangin dirumah. Tentunya dia tak mau banyak pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya itu terutama 'dari-mana-kau-mendapatkan-uang-itu'

Sungmin berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang terasa panjang baginya, kakinya tertatih-tatih menopang derap langkahnya. Tongkat kayu tua itu sungguh membantunya, kakinya tak dapat berjalan dengan normal lagi semenjak sebuah kecelakaan yang telah merenggut kedua orang tua-nya empat bulan yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu pula Kangin menderita kelumpuhan, dan dia terus sakit-sakitan.

Sungmin sebenarnya tidak tahu harus kemana, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang. Sisa-sisa kekayaan orang tuanya telah habis dijual untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan Kangin. Kenyataan bahwa dulunya dia adalah orang kaya sudah dilupakan oleh Sungmin. Toh semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti semula, yang harus diyakini olehnya adalah bahwa dia harus menjadi lelaki yang kuat. Tak pernah ada harapan dalam hidupnya, dia tahu semakin dia berharap semakin dia akan kehilangan harapan.

Kyuhyun merendahkan kepakkan sayapnya, mencoba lebih dekat dengan Sungmin. Kemudian melihat arloji miliknya. Sebentar lagi, tinggal menghitung detik tubuh Sungmin akan direnggut jiwanya dengan tangan Kyuhyun, tangan yang telah mencabut milliaran nyawa umat manusia. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun mual memikirkannya, tidak seharusnya dia begitu, tidak seharusnya dia merasakan hal yang semacam itu.

Hana.. Dul.. Set..

Dalam hitungan ketiga tak ada satu pun yang dapat mencegahnya terutama Kyuhyun, inilah kehendak para dewi takdir. Tak ada siapapun yang dapat mengelak dari kematian, bukankah begitu ?

Tapi cinta ?

Apa kau pernah mendengar bahwa cinta membawa keajaiban dalam hidupmu ?

Tetapi Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengenal cinta!

Sungmin berjalan menyebrang jalan dengan tatapan kosong, pikiran yang kosong, semuanya telah kosong berganti isi dengan keputusasaan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan ? Dia tidak punya keahlian apapun dengan kaki yang pincang ini ? ketika dia mendekat orang akan segera mengusirnya tanpa mau repot menanyakan apa tujuannya.

Sungmin terus berjalan ketika sebuah audi hitam melintas tepat didepannya melindas tubuhnya dalam hitungan detik, terjadi dengan begitu cepat sampai kau sulit mengingat kronologisnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sang pencabut nyawa menutup matanya perih.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin, siap merengut jiwanya. Dan kala itu pula matanya bertemu dengan mata Sungmin, mata yang terlihat begitu menderita menatapnya dengan memohon

"Malai..kat... malaikat pencabut nyawa... aku... aku mohon... aku mohon biarkan aku hidup..." Sungmin berucap dengan tertatih, menatap kedalam bola mata Kyuhyun yang tengah terhenyak. Sungmin mampu melihatnya, melihat dirinya. Dan dia memohon.

"Malaikat.. aku.. aku harus me.. merawat Kangin hyu.. hyung.. jang..jangan biarkan aku ma..ti"

"Ak.. aku ti..tidak bisa men.. meningalkannya dalam kea..daan sep..perti in..i" Sungmin mulai sulit untuk berbicara lagi, nafasnya semakin tipis seakan nyawanya sudah direnggut sampai keleher

"Ak..ku mo..hon.." Sungmin berhenti berbicara ketika indra penglihatannya menjadi gelap.

**...**

Kyuhyun mengepakkan sayapnya sambil tersenyum menengadah keatas lagit, sebenarya dia takut. Namun, hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang benar. Tugasnya telah usai sampai disini, semuanya telah berakhir. Tetapi, dia juga tak mengelak kelegaan hatinya. Dia terus meyakini disetiap kepakkan sayapnya bahwa apa yang tengah dia lakukan adalah benar.

Lambat laun kepakkan sayapnya makin melambat, dia berhenti merasakan bulu-bulu sayapnya tengah merontok dan tak sampai satu menit dia telah kehilangan sayapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum merasakan tubuhnya jatuh melayang kebawah. Kebumi.

Inilah hukuman untuknya, untuk seorang 'iblis' pencabut nyawa yang telah gagal melakukan tugasnya. Dia telah berani merubah takdir yang telah tertulis.

"Mungkin aku memang lebih pantas disebut 'malaikat' pencabut nyawa" Kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar setelah itu Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika tubuhnya jatuh menggapai tanah, dan hancur berubah menjadi abu. Bagaikan dandelion yang tertiup angin. Dia telah musnah.

**...**

Sungmin merasakan denyutan dikepalanya, itu lebih deri sekedar pusing. Matanya mengerjap meraih seluruh kesadaran didalam dirinya. Ketika seluruh kesadarannya terkumpul barulah dia menyadari dimana dirinya kini. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan, seluruh ruangan berwarna putih.

Rumah sakit.

Pikirannya mulai berkelana mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu ketika ditemukannya seorang lelaki yang tengah masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, sungmin merasakan suatu perasaan asing yang entah apa itu. Rasa takut yang entah mengapa timbul dibenaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi ?

"Kau sudah sadar?" lelaki itu tersenyum hangat kearahnya

"Apa aku disurga?" lelaki itu terkekeh, mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Lalu kemudian berdeham dan memasang wajah serius

"Hmm, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi kemarin malam. Aku benar-benar menyesal, aku menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk dan hampir lari dari tanggung jawab setelah menabrakmu" lelaki itu berbicara, menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi, sedang Sungmin terus mencerna setiap kata yang lelaki itu ucapkan

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin nampak bingung dengan penjelasan itu

"Kau kecelakaan, kemarin malam, kau ingat ? aku yang menabrakmu ?"

"Aku? Kecelakaan?"

"Hmm, ya. Dan aku sangat menyesal maafkan aku. Aku hampir lari ketika menabrakmu, dan entah mengapa aku tersadar dan menyesal lalu menolongmu. Aku benar-benar menyesal maafkan aku"

Sungmin memandangi lelaki itu tidak percaya, jadi yang semalam hanya sebuah mimpi. Dia benar-benar takut mati ternyata.

"Maafkan aku, hmm siapa namamu ?"

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dengan hangat. "Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun".

**END**

EPIOLOG

"Apa kau bilang ming ? Kau bermimpi aku menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa ?" Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil terus mendorong kursi roda Sungmin membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit

"Iya Kyu, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Hanya saja dia punya sayap berwarna hitam"

"Maafkan aku ming, aku memang hampir menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawamu" Kyuhyun berputar memposisikan diri berlutut didepan kursi roda Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat memasang wajah sedih, tentu saja dia bersalah dia hampir membunuh Sungmin.

"Kau tahu Kyu, aku sangat bersyukur atas kejadian ini. Karna apa, karna malaikat pencabut nyawa itu membiarkan aku tetap hidup dan mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya" Sungmin menagkup wajah Kyuhyun menuntunnya menatap kedalam bola matanya "Kau juga telah menyelamatkan hidupku Kyu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendekat kearah Sungmin dan mengecup keningnya "Aku pikir aku jatuh cinta denganmu Ming, dan aku sangat besyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu"

"Aku bersyukur karna telah menabrakmu" lanjutnya kemudian desertai dengan senyum lebar

"Kau bersyukur karna menabrakku ?"

"Ya. Aku bersyukur"

**FIN**

**...**

**terima kasih untuk choco momo yang telah menjadi penasehat sekaligus editor saya kkk~**

**review please ^^**


End file.
